


Worthy

by iphis17



Series: Roses Damask'd [5]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: 200 word snippet, F/F, No Dialogue, POV First Person, not an especially healthy relationship, religious metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being near you was like being near a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2012 - June - 05.

Every word from your mouth was a fist, curled tight and made invincible with the venom that was your disapproval and you were invincible with the poison that is your will to live and you were beautiful with the intoxication that is life. You were the most amazing thing I ever witnessed, and being near you was like being near a God.

I admired you despite myself, despite knowing that you would someday be my ruin, because nothing like me can ever survive in a world that holds you. You had my respect and my regard and my will to live – from the first moment, I was yours, forever.

That never really changed. We both say it did, pretend it did, but we know that, from the first, you were my doom, and we know that I took it willingly, like everything that you have ever offered to me. We pretended I could be made invincible with the drug that is your affection, and it almost worked.

It was a close thing, but even with that, we never really doubted what was going to happen, and so you bested me, time and time again, as expected.

It was worth it.


End file.
